


Cinnamon

by LeChatRouge673



Series: Thea's Song [16]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673
Summary: Prompted by @kagetsukai on tumblr.





	Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @kagetsukai on tumblr.

Thea lay draped over Loghain’s chest, her heart still racing and her entire body warm despite the coolness of their bedroom. One hand was running lazily through her hair while the other was resting beneath his head, and she could feel his own heartbeat still steadying itself beneath her cheek. She pressed a kiss there, then shifted her head to look up at him.

“That is my absolute _favorite_ way to wake up,” she informed him, her voice slightly breathless but content. “Which is saying something, since every morning waking up next to you is its own kind of amazing.”

“Mmm…” Loghain responded, his eyes still closed but a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Agreed on both counts, Sweetheart. Given how late we stumbled in last night, it was pleasant to wake up with you…”

“Already all over you?” She laughed, finishing his thought. Thea nestled her head back down against his shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he murmured, kissing the top of her head. They both lay there, tangled up in each other and utterly unwilling to get up and actually start their Sunday. Thea could feel herself slipping back towards sleep, and so she was not entirely certain at first whether the scent that she detected was part of a dream or if she was finally losing her mind.

“Loghain?” He mumbled something that might have been a reply, and Thea sat up, poking him briefly in the shoulder. “Loghain. Do you smell that, or am I crazy?”

“Yes.”

Thea rolled her eyes. “It smells like… cinnamon? Almost like-”

“Oh, damn it.” Loghain finally opened his eyes with a groan. “Like someone downstairs baking cinnamon rolls?”

“Yes,” Thea confirmed, raising a single brow at her husband. “You know something about this, my love?”

He nodded. “Last night was so hectic I completely forgot to tell you. Cataline grabbed me right before we left the bar and asked if she and Nathaniel could make breakfast over here this morning, since they just painted the dining room and it still smells like fumes.” Loghain pinched the bridge of his nose. “I might have told her to come over whenever, and to just let themselves in with their key if we weren’t up yet.”

“So,” Thea spoke slowly, “They probably just heard…”

“You weren’t _that_ vocal,” Loghain replied, his tone somewhere between hopeful and doubtful.

She just collapsed against his chest, laughing. “Oh Maker. Nate is going to kill me. Come on.” She stood up and stretched, then started sauntering towards the bathroom. May as well catch a quick shower. They already know we’re up.”

When they emerged from the shower more or less awake, Thea pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a cami before grabbing one of Loghain’s flannel shirts and rolling the sleeves up over her elbows, then calmly walked downstairs and into the kitchen with all the nonchalance she could muster. There, Cat had already poured her a cup of coffee and was not hiding her emotions nearly as well as Thea was.

“Morning, Catkin,” Thea yawned, pressing a kiss to her cousin’s cheek before leaning up and pecking one against Nathaniel’s. “Breakfast smells amazing.”

“I’m glad,” Cat laughed. “Although, it sounds like you were already having a _very_ good morning.”

Thea just shrugged with a small half smile. Nathaniel rolled his eyes. “I am going to take a wild guess you forgot we were coming over this morning.”

“Of course not, Nate!” Thea pretended to be aghast at the very suggestion. “My husband, however, may have forgotten to mention it to me. Besides,” she looked up at him with the delicate blend of defiance and sweetness that she had perfected over the many years they had been best friends, “I should think you would be happy to know your best friend and beloved cousin-in-law is in such a happy, healthy marriage.”

Nathaniel chuckled. “Fair enough, Teddy Girl. That being said-”

“We could both live a long and happy existence not knowing the details of each other’s sex lives,” Loghain finished for him, finally joining them in the kitchen and accepting a cup of coffee from Cat and dropping a kiss to the top of her head. “Morning, Cataline. Nate.”

“Morning, Loghain.” Nathaniel sat down beside him at the dining room table, then said under his breath, “I can’t decide if I should be traumatized or impressed.”

“I heard that,” Thea retorted, helping Cat find a pan for the bacon as the other woman checked the cinnamon rolls in the oven.

“And I think the correct answer is, reasonably, both.”


End file.
